Conventional automatic transmissions include frictional units which couple a rotational input member to one or more planetary gear sets. Other frictional units, typically referred to as brakes, hold members of the planetary gear set stationary during the flow of power. Drive clutch assemblies can couple the rotating input member of the transmission to the desired elements of the planetary gear sets, while the brakes hold elements of these gear sets stationary. The planetary gear sets provide for various ratios of torque and function to ensure that the available torque and the respective tractive power demand are matched to each other.
Modern electronic transmission control systems typically include a plurality of solenoid actuated valves for controlling hydraulic fluid pressures in response to particular transmission conditions. Each of the solenoids includes a terminal that, when energized, actuates a valve which provides hydraulic fluid pressure for applying or releasing a friction element in response to a transmission controller. A transmission controller typically receives several inputs including signals representing the engine speed, transmission gear ratio, transmission range switch signals, and accelerator position. The transmission range switch signal indicates the position of the transmission shift selector. Based upon the inputs received, the transmission controller provides signals to the solenoid actuated valves which are provided in a solenoid manifold. The solenoid valves which are within the manifold are electronically actuated and are communicated with the controller.
The present invention consists of an insulator assembly which is used in a solenoid assembly of an automatic transmission for providing electrical signals between the controller and the solenoid actuated valves. The insulator assembly also provides communication with a transmission range switch which is integrally formed within the insulator assembly. The insulator assembly includes an insulator body which is overmolded on a lead frame. The insulator body and the lead frame include a plurality of terminal pin receiving holes therein. The insulator body further includes a pair of header post receiving holes. A header is provided including a plurality of terminals which provide an electrical connection between the solenoid valves and the transmission controller. The header includes at least one header post. The header is mounted to the insulator such that the plurality of terminal pins each extend through a corresponding one of the terminal pin receiving holes in the insulator body and the lead frame. Each of the plurality of terminal pins is fountain soldered to the lead frame to form an electrical connection therebetween. The at least one header post extends through the at least one header post receiving hole in the insulator and is secured therein by a weld nut which is ultrasonically welded to the header post.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.